


Кладдахское кольцо

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>серия по мотивам ирландских сказок. Немного кельтских мотивов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кладдахское кольцо

Предисловие:  
Кладдахское кольцо, символическое кольцо, изображающее две руки, которые держат коронованное сердце. Каждый элемент этого кельтского символа объединен с категориями любви (сердце), дружбы (руки), верности (корона). Среди известных ирландских ювелирных изделий Кольцо Кладдах широко известно. Его дарят и в знак дружбы, и в качестве обручальных колец.  
Кольцо Кладдах имеет большое значение в Ирландии как обязательство. Этот кельтский символ хранят как семейную реликвию.

Ирландия. Графство Уотерфорд. Провинция Манстер. 1847 год.

 

\- Воды набери! – Мак Дара Леонард, или Леон, как звали его друзья, кивает на старое железное ведро. Он единственный врач на округу, который берется лечить бесплатно. Зима сорок седьмого уносит жизни как ветер снег. 

И Джим, запахивая слишком легкое для сезона старое пальто, кивает и молча уходит за водой. Километра два по ветру, потом обратно. Пальцы мерзнут без перчаток, уши без шапки, а желудок. Желудок определенно перекрывает все остальное. Он останавливается в лесу и обветренной рукой пробует собрать немного шишек. В прошлом году заваривали в кипятке все, включая листья, кору и корнеплоды некоторых растений. Но этого все равно не хватало, чтобы спасти хотя бы детей. Веселый оптимистичный Кирк игравший с ними, а потом молча хоронивший маленькие, плохо сколоченные гробы, продал бы душу за мешок зерна в такие минуты. Лишь бы исправить. Переделать. Хотя бы этому русскому мальчику помочь. Ему было от силы шестнадцать, а гробовщик уже приходил брать мерку.  
Единственный бизнес, который процветал. 

Зло сплюнув, Джим почувствовал, что на него смотрят. 

Обернувшись, он увидел священника. 

Глухой черный плащ все, что осталось от традиционной одежды, остальное продал за хлеб, - подумал Кирк, и неловко поклонился. 

Мужчина смотрел на него проницательным вдумчивым взглядом, он казался не старше его, только глаза были другими. Отстраненными, будто не мира сего, смотрящими куда-то в сердце. Будто не живой человек стоял перед Джимом, а искусная имитация. 

\- Отче, вас проводить в деревню? 

Дорога петляла, многие блуждали по ней, когда заметало. А священника вполне могли ждать слишком срочные дела, увы, не те, что принято откладывать. 

Святой отец только кивнул и, надвинув капюшон сильнее, пошел следом.  
Джим и сам не знал, почему принял его за священника, видно слишком привык видеть только два вида путешественников, таких вот монахов, добровольно следующих из деревни в деревню или британских солдат, с голодухи ворующих то, что осталось. 

Голодный человек на холоде замерзает быстрее, так что пока Джим дошел до покосившегося домика лекаря у него стучали зубы.  
Перед самым порогом его спутник задал вопрос, - кто те люди, к которым ты ведешь меня?

\- Мои друзья, - бросил Кирк, заходя в дом. – Когда-нибудь мы построим корабль и отчалим с этих берегов, будь уверен!

Монах, молча вошел следом. 

В комнате лежало четверо, маленькая хрупкая рабыня, привезенная на острова из Южных Штатов и брошенная вместе с утварью, когда началась холера. Хорошенькая, как чертенок и такая же бойкая, она раньше помогала Лену с больными, пока от слабости не перестала ходить. Русский мальчик, прибывший на одном из дальних кораблей, уже тогда больной болезнью легких, и кашляющий надрывным тяжелым хрипом. Шотландец, получивший прикладом в стычке с солдатами по голове, уже с неделю лежащий бес сознания. И какой-то малый со странным оттенком кожи, и другим разрезом глаз из страны о которой Джим никогда не слышал. Леонард брался лечить безнадежных, эмигрантов, рабов, он ругался со скупщиками и солдатами, защищая права тех, у кого шансов выжить, почти не было. Это была самая бедовая инициатива из всех, которые Кирк видел за свою жизнь. Но он всегда ввязывался в драку, защищая по сути хлипкого доктора, а потом от него же выслушивая за полученные синяка и ссадины. Благо кость была крепкая, пока ничего не сломал. 

Когда священник вошел в комнату, натопленную слабо, но все же гораздо более теплую, нежели промозглый ветер за окном, Джим понял, что ему не почудилось, от гостя пахло травами. И не сушеными, а свежими. Майским летним полем, зарослями винограда и созревающими полями земляники. Сладко, свежо, пряно. Аромат окутывал комнату, выметая из него дух болезни, отчаяния и серости. Будто выкрашивая стены, золотя румянец и очищая воздух. Даже вечно ворчащий Мак Дара обернулся от ступки, в которой мешал настой.  
В отличие от Кирка он не проникся доверием к гостю, а только скептически хмыкнул в сторону разводящего руки Джима. 

\- Могу чем-то помочь? – этот тон док избирал для заглядывающих за данью местных землевладельцев. С врачом никто ссориться не хотел, особенно в такие годы, так что ему прощалось. 

\- Ваше предположение не логично, - бесцветно заметил незнакомец и окинул взглядом лежачих больных. Он прошел к огню, попутно остановившись на пару минут возле кашляющего мальчика. Погрев руки, монах вернулся к нему и молча положил руку на лоб. Он шептал что-то очень тихо, но Джим вмешался, помня все отходные молитвы, он не хотел сейчас слышать не одной. 

\- Рано еще, - надсадно треснул голос. – Ему еще рано! 

\- Знаю, - и вновь этот пугающе равнодушный взгляд. Знание, в котором не делало его мягче. Только острее, пронзительней. 

Больной завозился под тонким одеялом и открыл глаза. Ясные, полные вопросов и жизнелюбия. Так смотрят дети и выздоравливающие. Кирк это понял мгновенно и инстинктивно сделал шаг назад. 

\- Кто ты? 

\- Мое имя тебе не многое скажет, сын Миля. 

\- Друид? – пробормотал, подымаясь со стула Мак Дара, от удивления забывая добавить пару положенных открытию ругательств. Он родился в этой стране и знал это древнее обращение, в отличие от Кирка. 

Монах молча откинул капюшон, и Джим увидел тонкую кожаную плетеную ленту на лбу, стягивающую черные блестящие волосы, которые были явно длиннее, чем положено по сану. 

\- Я думал вас не существует, - с любопытством заметил Кирк. 

Его проигнорировали, впрочем, Джим стал привыкать, к неразговорчивости случайного попутчика. 

Леонард, с которым они переглянулись, пожал плечами. Тот терпеть не мог шарлатанов и любителей, к коим причислял всех, кроме себя, но на этот раз смолчал. А друид тем временем садился возле больных и продолжал свое странное лечение. 

Уставший Кирк просто сел на пол, закрывая собой дверь, на случай если милостивый незнакомец, решит уйти раньше, чем закончит лечить больных. И ему показалось или темные глаза едва уловимо усмехнулись в ответ на его прямолинейность. 

\- Он вроде колдун? – шепотом поинтересовался Джим позже, когда их гость сел у огня, спиной к удивленным выздоровевшим людям, которые оглядываясь то на Леонарда, то на Джима пытались понять что происходит. 

\- Кельты верили в их магию, - нехотя ответил лекарь и скептично поджал губы, - назови свое имя друг, мы должны помнить, кого благодарить за чудо. 

\- Чудес вы не видели, - мягко заметил незнакомец. Ибо чудес не существует. Закономерность законов природы и бытия позволяющая разуму управлять не очевидными сущностями объяснима и логична. 

Друид продолжал молчать какое-то время и созерцать огонь, затем нехотя поднялся, - Сиридин Спок. 

\- Джим Кирк, - нашедший его парень сделал шаг вперед, протягивая руку. Кельт руки не подал. 

Вместо этого он протянул ему серебряное кольцо, - я вернусь за ним. 

Джим, пожав плечами, кивнул, смотря на то, как друид, накидывает капюшон и уходит в подступающий сумрак ночи. Обычное не дорогое кольцо. Ничего особенного. 

\- Когда? – Кирк окликнул кельта, стоя на пороге дома. 

\- Не в этой жизни, так в следующей, - прошептал Спок, не оборачиваясь. 

 

Примечание: 

Уотерфорд (англ. Waterford; ирл. Port Láirge) — графство на юге Ирландии. Входит в состав провинции Манстер на территории Республики Ирландии. Столица и крупнейший город — Уотерфорд.

Манстер (англ. Munster, ирл. An Mhumhain [ənˈvuːnʲ]) — историческая провинция на юге Ирландии, на территории Республики Ирландии. Включает графства Керри, Клэр, Корк, Лимерик, Типперэри и Уотерфорд. Крупнейший город — Корк. Население 1,1 млн человек (2002). Площадь территории 24 607 км².

Великий голод в Ирландии (ирл. An Gorta Mór, англ. Great Famine, известен также как Ирландский картофельный голод) произошёл в Ирландии в 1845—1849 годы. Голод был вызван деструктивной экономической политикой Великобритании и спровоцирован эпидемией картофельного грибка Phytophthora infestans, вызывающего фитофтороз.

1847 - очень тяжелая зима ухудшает условия в Ирландии. Десятки тысяч гибнут от эпидемии тифа, в том числе в городах. Урожай этого года фитофторозом не затронут, но посажено картофеля слишком мало.

сын Миля – Сыновья Миля или гойделы — в ирландской мифологии пятое и последнее из мифических племён, правивших Ирландией. Согласно ирландской мифологической космогонии Сыновья Миля являются предками современных людей, населяющих эту страну.


End file.
